Brianna in wonderland
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: One day Brianna is tired of her parents arguing and her boyfriend recently broke up with her and moved away while she is hurt she takes a walk through the family flower garden that is till she sees a white rabbit and decides to go after it. but when she is cut off short when she comes across a huge whole a pair of arms pull her in which she ends up in wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Brianna in wonderland

chapter 1

one afternoon i was taking a walk outside through our familys flower garden. My life was not turning out so good my parents were always arguing and my boyfriend broke up with me and moved away i was so heart broken i didnt want to fall in love with anyone ever again because i was afraid of being hurt . When i stopped to look at the roses i saw something from the corner of my eye . It was a rabbit and he had a waist coat! he ran through our back fence into the woods behind our house of course i followed him i opened up the back gate running after him that is till i stopped at this huge whole i looked down wondering if i should go down but just as i was about to turn back to go home a pair of huge arms grabbed me and pulled me down with them i looked to see who i was falling with it wasnt the rabbit but a man a handsome man with rabbit ears!. Could he have been the rabbit i saw earlier no it couldnt be i realized i was falling and i screamed i hated the feeling of falling then he spoke "please dont scream my ears are quite sensitive ill explain once we get to where were going " the voice spoke soft but i was still afraid i had no idea who this man was or why he had rabbit ears. i closed my eyes my long brunnette hair was tangling and my pink knee length dress with a apron tied was begging to turn up wards i held it still so it wouldnt flop in the wind then i hit something hard. my eyes open and i was in a forest a strange forest with arrow signs pointing everywhere . " Are you Alright Miss?" i looked up to see the rabbit man" WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?!" i yelled at him demanding answers " My name is peter white i have brought you here to wonderland where you shall stay here and be happy " just before i was about to say something he pulled out a purple vial and poured the liquid into his mouth then when i thought he drank it he pulled my chin and kissed me forcing me to drink it. I began to cough "Wwhat was that!?" i asked him but he only chuckled and said " now Miss Brianna you are a outsider and you must play the game in order to go home that vial has to fill up but then once its full you may go but in order to fill it you must interact with the others of this world there are those who are roleholders like myself that have a face and then there are the faceless the residents of this country oh and becarefull everyone here is quick to pull out their guns my love"i registered all this then asked " how do you know my name and im not your love" i glared at him " ive been watching you that is how i know your name and you are my love you just dont realize it yet" he chuckled and walked away "Hey dont leave me here!" but before i knew it he disapeared into the forest .

Well what do you guys think its been a while since i wrote on here so please review

question time *

who should Brianna meet first?

what terratory should Brianna stay at?

And should Peter get finally his love story or no?

Also who should resemble her love back home?

my top fav 3

Julius

Boris

Peter

or if other ideas please answer in the review thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna in wonderland

chapter 2

Briannas Pov

Well ive been stuck in this crumy forest thanks to that jerkface peter who just left me there i guess it will get dark soon so i should probably try to find my way out of here. I held the bottle in my hand staring at it and let out a sigh.I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me and i started running in panick that is untill i bumped into something or more like somebody."EEEEK! iim sorry i didnt mean to bump into you " i said " Its alright there you look lost where you heading?" spoke a unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw him he was dressed in a long read coat and he had brown hair , he also had a giant sword" Im sorry but i dont know where i am I was brought here by someone named Peter and he just left me back there can you help me my names Brianna." He looked at me from head to toe he had crimson color eyes" Hello Brianna My names Ace im a knight at heart castle do you happen to be a outsider perhaps?" heart castle theres a castle here ? " um yes im a outsider but peter wasnt much help do you or maybe you know someone that might be able to help me or explain things to me?" I looked up at him hopefully " As matter of fact i do im on my way to clock tower my friend owns the tower his name is julius he should be able to explain more to you he explained to um uh Alice so he should be able to help you too. Come follow me" i began to follow him but he got quiet after that who is this Alice girl I wonder if she was a outsider as well should i ask him?" Excuse me Ace but who is Alice?" He stopped short and turned " She was a outsider peter brought her here he was in love with her but in the end she didnt choose him she chose someone else but he hurt her so she went back home at least thats what i know " i was shocked so peter said he loved her as well i admit i did think peter was handsome but now i kinda think he's just a big jerk but who hurt Alice i wonder " Hey Ace who did Alice fall in love with?" i looked at him and he spoke " The Hatter my advice stay away from him and his mansion he's a mafia boss and he hurt Alice so unless you want to be hurt too stay away from him but were almost to Julius's so he will explain more Alice stayed with him they were close friends he always liked her but never made a move he didnt want her to think of him like she thought of peter or the hatter but when she left he was hurt so try not to bring her up alright" He loved Alice too? After a long while we finally made it to the tower we walked up the stair case and Ace knocked on the door " Hey Julius its me Ace i brought them and i brought something else." I hid behind Ace when he opened the door " What did you bring Ace besides the clocks im quite busy and dont need to be bothered" i heard his voice it sounded serious and hurt but when i stepped over out from behind Ace he stared at me in disbelief a complete look of shock over came his face." ACE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"he yelled " Hey calm down julius your going to scare the poor girl , it seems Peter kidnapped another outsider in hope she will love him i found her lost in the woods although now that i think about it she did look kinda cute lost" Ace turned around to look at me and smirked which made me blush I looked at julius he had long blue hair tied back with a couple locks in the front he was handsom to he had a huge cloak and a clock around his neck now that i notice their was clocks everywhere" Anyway im off Julius i told her you can explain wonderland to her." Julius Glared at Ace " Hey dont be so glum maybe this can be good for you i know you been feeling down " and with that he left the room leaving me with Julius and he didnt look to happy He got up and went into a room after a while he came back with two cups of coffee and set one down in front of me " Sit it seems i have a lot of explaining to do." i sat down and took a sip of the coffee and listen while he started to speek

Okay guys how you like this chapter? i know i need to fix the puncuation which i need to find a better writing program for it. tell me what you think and if i should continue .

Also i have a roleplay page on facebook check that out heart no kuni no alice role play

Also who should Brianna meet next id like to know your thoughts thank you very much and enjoy


End file.
